Rewrite: Harry Potter and the Seven Swords Men
by Wolf05
Summary: Harry meets the Seven Swords Men of the Mist.


**Hello everyone!**

**I have now mastered the English language!!!!!**

**And now I have much better grammar. So I'm rewriting the story. The story shall now include:**

**Better spelling**

**Better grammar**

**More details**

**Male Haku**

**My twin sisters help in….romantic (mental shiver) scenes.**

**Tai's new look**

**And most importantly…….**

**A PLOT!!!**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Wolf05 owns nothing but the OCs (which are necessary for the story because Kashimo (I don't know how to spell his name if I got it wrong) doesn't want to tell us about the other four seven swords men of the mist.) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Snow fell from a dull grey sky, covering the earth is a deep white blanket. Damp, cold air hit his face; the smell of frozen sea filled his nostrils. Momochi Zabuza walked alone down the path that leads to the Kirigakure training grounds.

Zabuza shivered from the cold gust of air that passed him. He crossed his bare arms over his chest in a fruitless attempt to guard them from the bitter cold. The arm and leg warmers proved to be absolutely no help. He silently cursed the Seven Swords Men uniform for having no sleeves. (The outfit Zabuza died in) The Devil of the Hidden Mist stepped off the snowy path onto a field on dead grass. Zabuza glanced up at the all too familiar targets and trees, cut off from contact by a frozen river.

A small fire sat in the center of the field. Eight figures surrounded the fire, greedily absorbing the warmth it brought to them. Saliently, Zabuza stepped towards the familiar figures.

Each head turned towards him when he claimed a spot by the fire.

"About fucking time you got here Zabuza-senpai." A feminine voice announced.

Zabuza glanced at the owner of the voice; Tai, the only female of the Seven Swords Men; Most commonly known as 'The Temptress of the Mist.' Tai had onyx black hair and piercing green eyes. The standard Seven Swords Men uniform covered most of her pale skin, the basic shinobi sandals on her feet, and her two Teensen hang from her belt. She was no safer from the cold then Zabuza was. Tai hated the cold.

"Shut up Tai." The annoyed voice of one Hoshigaki Kisame cut in.

Kisame, who was more built for the winter than the rest of the swords men, towered over the young girl. 'The Monster of The Hidden Mist' seemed to fit his name very well right now. He held Samehada at a dangerous angle for Tai.

Tai ignored Kisame, "What took you so long anyway?"

Zabuza glared at the teen. "I had to report to the Mizukage."

"I told you he had a good reason." A quit voice sounded.

All eyes turned to a Chōjūrō (real Swords Men Member), the second shyest member of the group. With sharp teeth like Zabuza and Kisame, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones; you could never tell the man had the self-confidence of slug.

Tai glared at the poor man, "Shut the _Hell_ up Chōjūrō-teme."

Chōjūrō seemed to shrink into the ground. Kurosuki Raiga, the 'Thunder of The Hidden Mist', stepped between Tai's glare and Chōjūrō. Raiga's 'partner' Ranmaru, sat safely on his shoulder.

"Protecting him now Raiga-_sempai_." Tai sneered.

Raiga only glared at the girl.

"I don't see why." Tai stated. "The only one more worthless then Chōjūrō is Haru-_teme_."

Haru, who was sitting beside Zabuza quietly, looked up at the mention of his name. Blue eyes stared at the women with hurt. His long black bangs fell over his eyes in a useless attempt to hide the hurt. The single, silver, strips of hair that fell down either side of Haru's long black hair seemed to dull slightly.

"Ok; why don't we talk about why we're here?" A young voice suggested.

Ling, the youngest member of the Seven Swords Men, the one that normally caused all the trouble, was trying to make peace between the arguing swords men. Zabuza snorted, Ling trying to stop this would-be fight was a cry for help.

Ling's words fell on deaf ears. Tai continued her assault on her most hated partner without any mercy. "How the_ hell_ did you even _pass_ the graduation exam? You're fucking _scared_ of women. You a fucking pansy; how the _hell_ did you even get the _gull_ to murder even _one_ classmate?"

Haru only gave the harsh words a soft smile.

Haku, the boy-who-looked-like-a-girl that Zabuza took in many years ago, stepped up. "That's _enough_ Tai-san."

Tai held up her hands defensively. "Alright, alright, I know when I've crossed the line."

Calmness spread through the group; Then awkwardness.

Ling cleared his throat. "So….about the meeting…"

Zabuza cut Ling off. "I just left the Mizukage's office; he wants our next mission to be a massacre of all the clans with a bloodline."

Silence followed the statement.

"He has given us the time to make the choice of weather or not to do so…" Zabuza continued. "…but if we don't accept…" Zabuza paused briefly.

"If we don't accept…" Tai urged.

"We will become nuke-nin." Zabuza finished.

More silence.

"_I_ have a bloodline." Kisame complained. "I can't kill of any of my clan mates. That's like asking me to eat a shark!"

"I don't want to die." Haku put in calmly.

"Oh, suck it up." Tai sneered. "Its us or them, they would _gladly_ kill us off. It's a dog eat dog world; if you don't like it, then to fucking bad."

Haru stood up. "Th-they a-a-are shinobi of o-our o-own village. We a-a-are to honor th-them past th-the graduation exams, not k-k-kill th-them."

"We have no problems with killing the enemy." Ling supplied. "Why not kill off the clans?"

"RANMARU HAS A BLOOD LINE!!!" Raiga raged; hugging the small boy to his chest.

"But we will become nuke-nin." Chōjūrō reasoned. The group looked at the boy in shock, never expecting the boy to agree to the terms.

"You just don't want to leave that little girlfriend of yours." Tai explained flatly.

Chōjūrō blushed a deep shade of red; then he threw his arms out wildly. "Sh-she's not my girlfriend."

Tai rolled her eyes. "Sure she's not."

Zabuza placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Regardless, we need to make a decision; fast."

"Doesn't matter to me!" Ling flopped down and started playing with chakra. "I'll go with whatever you guys decide."

"If you decide to kill off the clans, I'll also join you." Haru spoke solemnly and without his usual stutter.

"I'll kill them all regardless." Tai added her two-cents.

A sigh escaped Zabuza's lips. "All in favor of killing off the clans; raise your hand."

Zabuza would never know how many hands were raised. A bright bluish light engulfed the training area. Hissing filled the ears of the group. A sudden pain filled their stomachs, like they were being pulled by fishhooks. The world around them twirled around and around.

Then if all stopped; no more spinning, no more hissing, no more pain or light. Just numbness remained. Then there was a sensation of falling.

They each hit what felt like a hard stone floor. The only thing that they each heard before blacking out was Ling's apology.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Suggestions are welcome you know.**

**The next chapter will be better.**

**Question: Should I have Romance (shivers) in this? If so, what couples?**

**Review please. XD**


End file.
